<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tiny Timbo by Wthcew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319110">Tiny Timbo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wthcew/pseuds/Wthcew'>Wthcew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:09:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wthcew/pseuds/Wthcew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard to move but he could feel his fingers moving slightly, then he tried to blink his eyes open but his eyelids were too heavy. 'Maybe I should've drink more coffe and not just four cups' He thought and then a terrified thought came 'I'm late to the test!'  And that what made him open his eyes (even though they were too heavy) and sit on a... couch..? He didn't remembered going to the living room, and the couch in his house was never this comfortable. Where is he?</p><p>(This is me, trying to write a de age Timmy)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson, Tim Drake/Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tiny Timbo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The last thing Tim remembered was that he was checking the clock, he couldn't go out to take photos of Batman and Robin because he has a 'big' test tomorrow and he <em>can't</em> fail it. And now he couldn't see a thing because every thing was black and he heard two strange voices yelling, even though he didn't understood what they said.</p><p>It was hard to move but he could feel his fingers moving slightly, then he tried to blink his eyes open but his eyelids were too heavy. '<em>Maybe I should've drink more coffe and not just four cups</em>' He thought and then a terrified thought came '<em>I'm late to the test!</em>'  And that what made him open his eyes (even though they were too heavy) and sit on a... couch..? He didn't remembered going to the living room, and the couch in his house was never this comfortable. Where is he?</p><p>He looked around him, he was probably in some kind of living room because there were TV there and he could see a hawlway and a kitchen. From what he could see with the light of the street lamps that barely entered the room he was in, the room was messy.</p><p>'<em>Maybe I was kidnapped</em>' He thought and his heart beat faster because of what his mother would say about it? '<em>But if I was kidnapped,</em>' He thought and shaked his hands (and from some unknown reason he wore an too big t-shirt) '<em>Wouldn't the kidnapper tie my hands?</em>' So he wasn't kidnapped, but in an familiar place. And he have no idea what the time is, he glanced around the room, looking for a phone or a clock, anything that could teel him the time.</p><p>He tried to stand when he saw a phone but fell on his face at the first second and that how he found out that he didn't only wore a too big t-shirt but also a too big pants.</p><p>"Tim!" Someone was suddenly next to him, helping him sit on the couch. "God I'm going to kill Dick, he was supposed to stay here!" The man said and looked at Tim, looking for any signs that he's hurt, "You okay Timmy?" The kid nodded and then someone else came in the room, but this time from the window, when the other man turned around he froze. "Umm,"</p><p>"Umm? Are you kidding me? You said you won't go out and you would stay here with Tim! What kind of boyfriend are you?"</p><p>The man that helped Tim was yelling, and even though Tim knows he isn't yelling at him he couldn't help but flinch and try to move from the man. He <em>hates</em> when people are yelling.</p><p>"Jay," The other man said in a quite but dangerous tone "You're scaring him, we will talk about it later now shut up" and then Jay looked at Tim who looked at his hands "Sorry Timbo," Jay said and smiled at him as he looked up "Dickie here just had to go out instead of donas he promised"</p><p>There was quite and then Dick sat next to him and he looked now at Dick who smiled at the him, just like Jay did. "Who are you?" Tim asked and he refused to let his voice be shaking or tired, which he probably was because Jay's hand wae squeezing one of his, his head shot fast to there hands and he squeezed Jay's hand back just because he never could have do it before.</p><p>"My name is Jason Tood" He said and squeezed Tim's hand again "And the one there is Dick" Tim's eyes looked at Dick and he waved at him, "And Jay here forgot to say the most important thing" Dick smiled and took Tim's other hand in his, "You umm.. were deaged, that's means you supposed to be older than what you are," '<em>Oh. That explains the too long clothes</em>' "And me and Jay are your-" Dick looked at Jason's eyes and Tim was sure they talked somehow "-Boyfriends"</p><p>"Boyfriends?" Tim repeat the word in a shocked voice. Dick swallowed, he didn't knew if Tim knows what it means. '<em>What if tiny Tim thought as Tim's parents? What if tiny Tim was homophobe because of his parents?</em>' but then Tim talked again, shaking Dick's world because of what he said, which was: "Did old me paid you to be with me or you really really love me?" Jason know it not a good thing but he really hope that Janet and Jack Drake are rotting in hell right now. "We love you Timmy, so so so much" Tim's eyes widened and then a small smile creeped into his face and he squeezed both of their's hands. "I think I love you too" he said and Jason heart beat faster.</p><hr/><p>Tim was sleeping on Dick's chest, before he fell asleep he took a bath and eat an cheese sandwich, then Dick showed him the reason he went out, and Jason (who claimed to still be mad) laughed at the red hood onsie that Tim wore now. The hat was on and it was long enough to cover half of Tim's forehead. The sleeping boy hugged one of Dick's hands and the other hugged the sleeping boy. Jason was at the supermarket, buying food, but before he went he threatend that of Dick will leave once again to buy tiny Tim clothes, he won't get any cereal.</p><p>The sleeping boy head rolled on Dick's chest, as if looking for more comfortable, and when he found it Dick could see his face, and his heart melted on the spot because Tim was smiling, but not only that. He didn't had his front teeth and he chocked on air and bit his lower lip as he tries really hard not to wake the boy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>